


Тернии, тернии

by camieru



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camieru/pseuds/camieru
Summary: В один из дней он издали слышит знакомый голос, видит так и не забытый профиль, светлый затылок; сердце пропускает удар, когда Тендо спешит туда, к тому, что пытался против своего желания вычеркнуть из собственного прошлого.





	Тернии, тернии

**Author's Note:**

> Моему маленькому кружку сошипперов  
> Уважаемым личностям, подсунувшим мне Оксимирона  
> Надеюсь, вам всем не понравится и будет стыдно
> 
> "Никакой помощи в этом доме!"(с)  
> Снова сама себе пишу по своему же ОТП  
> Это было безбожно написано под "Oxxxymiron - Неваляшка"

      Тендо в тотальном смятении, оторопев, смотрит расширившимися глазами на рабочие панели, голограммы, экраны; взгляд его беспомощно упирается в одну точку. Из последних сил он душит собственный страх, разочарование, нежелание верить.  
  
      После каждого боя в командном центре воцаряется какая-то определенная атмосфера: счастливые аплодисменты присутствующих, когда стараниями Рейнджеров человечество получает возможность оттянуть свою кончину еще ненадолго, до следующего дня, когда очередное чудовище, что устрашает так, как не снилось творцам у Лавкрафта, выползет из глубин. Или суета, когда каждый, согласно протоколам, мобилизует все отряды и службы, чтобы устранить последствия боя, чтобы вернуть поврежденного в бою Егеря, чтобы остановить распространение неоновой синей чумы, что продолжает убивать даже тогда, когда тварь лежит, побежденная, недвижимая, выпотрошенная, гротескным напоминанием о нависающей тетеревятником угрозе.  
  
      Или тишина, давящая, обволакивающая, как сегодня.  
  
      Никто в помещении не говорит ни слова, каждый выполняет свою работу молча, не находя в себе решимости заговорить; человечество уже привыкло побеждать, оно научилось бороться с угрозой. Сейчас ему влепили звонкую пощечину и держат мертвой хваткой за волосы на затылке, указывая на то, как же оно ошибалось в своем тщеславном самодовольстве.  
  
      Тендо продолжает сверлить мертвым взглядом голограмму; две точки, исчезнувшие уже несколько минут назад. Исчезновение одной — невероятная удача, второй же — тяжелый груз, давящий на плечи, на сердце, не выбивая, но медленно выдавливая воздух из легких, молекулу за молекулой, кубический сантиметр за кубическим сантиметром.  
  
      Тендо держится, профессионала лучше него не найти, а профессионал не позволил бы себе потерять самообладание при исполнении долга, позволить личному взять верх над общим. Этот командный центр — его вотчина, он здесь главный, даже заходящие временами маршалы и прочие шишки не претендуют на это его право. Этот командный центр — его второй дом, если не первый — часов в сутки он здесь проводит уж точно больше, чем в своей комнате в казармах. Он не может позволить другим увидеть обреченно опавшие плечи и ужас на лице. Он сидит до последнего, пока другие профессионалы делают свою работу. Он слышит, как поисковые службы докладывают, что один из пилотов найден в критическом состоянии. Тендо даже не нужно никого слушать, чтобы знать, о котором из них речь. Продолжает сидеть даже тогда, когда лишние люди ушли, продолжает до конца своей смены.  
  
      Он выходит, покачиваясь, когда все уже кончено, и усилия, что он прилагает, чтобы дойти до своей комнаты — чисто механические, в голове слишком пусто, тишина почти звенит, отражаясь от внутренних стенок черепной коробки. Его лицо бледно, как никогда, черные глаза выделяются на лице в полутьме гулких, обрамленных металлом, коридоров; белки приобрели ужасающий красный оттенок от долгого созерцания светящихся экранов — или не только. Тендо не доходит до спартанской кровати в полупустой каморке — по обратной стороне захлопнутой двери сползает он бессильно вниз, протягивая ноги вперед, насколько позволяет свободное пространство на полу, роняет голову на ладони.  
  
      Едва ли он смог бы проронить хоть одну слезинку, он все еще не верит и отказывается принимать; он просто сидит так в тишине, спрятав лицо, молча в прострации. До тех пор, пока не открывает глаза от звука будильника, лежа на полу, свернувшись — жесткий холодный пол оказывается не лучшей постелью, но прекрасно дает понять, где он и что все происходящее — не липкий ночной кошмар, а жестокая кровавая реальность.  
  
      Он поднимается с трудом, волоча ноги к потрепанному треснутому зеркалу над маленьким столом; глубокие синие тени пролегли под глазами, морщин слишком много для его лет, черные волосы растрепались, а за такую мятую форму можно получить уставом по макушке. Пара черных глаз из зеркала смотрит на него в непоколебимой решимости.  
  
      Он приводит себя в подобие порядка, и сегодня в голове уже нет ноющей черной дыры, сегодня она лишь на сердце.  
  
      Тендо прекрасно знал, чего может ему стоить его любовь — он был отнюдь не глуп, и не наивен, пусть Йенси и предупредил его, лишь однажды, когда это только началось. Мир осыпается, как старый кафель в заброшенном бассейне, сколотыми плитками, падая вниз и крошась на кусочки, кругом война, отнюдь не фигурально, но люди продолжают жить, занимаясь своими делами, зарабатывая на жизнь, отдавая детей в университеты, подкармливая бродячих животных, выпивая вечерами. Людей едва ли может исправить даже конец света; кто-то выбирает пировать во время чумы, кто-то — любить себе подобных в богом забытых уголках бесконечного лабиринта внутри огромной металлической коробки.  
  
      У них обоих не было жизни за пределами этих стен с тех самых пор, как они вошли сюда впервые; да и какой смысл, если снаружи жизнь ничуть не лучше, чем внутри — только тут еще и безопаснее.  
  
      Тендо видел, как Райли смотрит сочувственно временами — он знал, не мог не знать, хоть лично с Тендо ни разу этого не обсуждал. Все его мысли по этому поводу читались в его глазах, и Тендо отчасти был благодарен ему, что ничего не спрашивал. Они большую часть свободного времени проводили втроем — Беккеты были почти неразлучны, а Тендо крутился около Йенси, не назойливо, контролируя свое желание проявлять внимание. Изредка тот оставался на ночь у Тендо, и смотреть поутру в глаза Райли было немного неловко, но и к этому можно было привыкнуть.  
  
      Йенси любил его ничуть не меньше, но каждый бой заставлял его бояться однажды уйти, не вернуться, оставив Тендо с огромной зияющей дырой в душе, что тот не сможет заполнить. Чуть заплетающимся языком, путая местами слова, он тихо предложил ему расстаться однажды, когда они выпивали втроем; он сказал, что хочет уйти живым, так, чтобы Тендо, возможно, считал его скотиной и эгоистичной тварью, чем так, чтобы ранить его. В ту ночь Тендо впивался в его спину пальцами так, как будто это был последний раз; на его теле тут и там безобразно виднелись красные отметины. Йенси неловко потирал ушибленный об стенку затылок. Тендо старался не прикусить собственный язык, разочарованный тем, что это было, своего рода, прощанием; знал бы он, насколько буквально.  
  
      Он почти шутки ради и с подачки ребят познакомился с той девушкой, Элисон — ему было настолько плевать на результат, что он даже не обратил внимания на наличие у нее парня. Плевать. Теперь она осталась единственной, кто любил его хотя бы примерно так, как он.  
  
      Тендо злится из-за того, что мироздание поиздевалось над ними так, что Бог преподнес им такое испытание, кинув в то время и место, где сама жизнь будет такой пыткой, что захочется войти в эту воду, что посылает им тех чудовищ, и сгинуть там, вместо того, чтобы пытаться с ними бороться.  
  
      Они продолжают биться, продолжают стоять, прорываются сквозь плоть и кровь каждого нового монстра, им это уже надоело больше некуда, все, чего им хочется — с облегчением отвести взгляд от морских глубин, чтобы наконец насладиться ясным звездным небом, которое теперь не кажется таким опасным и неизведанным. Теперь они уже почти разучились бояться.  
  
      Спустя несколько дней Тендо все же ломается, просит у кого-то из ребят закурить; через месяц это уже устоявшаяся привычка, с которой он не может ничего поделать. Элисон это не нравится, но она не осуждает — в это время вообще мало кто считает разумным осуждать других за то, каким способом они пытаются выдержать то, что происходит кругом.  
  
      Тендо хотел бы забыть, но вот уже годовщина с того дня. Он больше не видел Райли - тот покинул Корпус сразу после окончания своей госпитализации. Никто не знал теперь, где он, но Тендо не мог не думать о том, как тяжело тому пришлось.  
  
      После свадьбы он все же обещает Элисон, что бросит курить; время от времени срываясь, а после снова бросая. Последний раз происходит, когда в новый, для него, Шаттердом, привозят Джипси; она без одной руки, серьезно потрепана, проржавела местами и не может стоять без тщательной фиксации; словно Гулливер лилипутами она атакована бригадами техников, которыми руководит юная протеже Пентекоста. Воспоминания захлестывают, и Тендо требуется время, чтобы перевести дух и справиться с ними; несколько дней спустя он все же берет себя в руки, с болезненным шлепком приклеивая на кожу никотиновый пластырь.  
  
      Он учится смотреть на Джипси с отстраненной гордостью; на душе становится тепло, когда он видит, как день за днем, месяц за месяцем она преображается, превращаясь в то, чем была некогда, становясь еще лучше, мощнее, смертоносней. Тендо ловит себя на мысли о том, что ему придется как-то свыкнуться с ее новыми пилотами, пусть уже и прошло достаточно времени после ее предыдущей пары.  
  
      В один из дней он издали слышит знакомый голос, видит так и не забытый профиль, светлый затылок; сердце пропускает удар, когда Тендо спешит туда, к тому, что пытался против своего желания вычеркнуть из собственного прошлого.


End file.
